wiki_errantesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Historias recogidas por una juglar
frame|ARCHIVOS DE ADRYAN DRACHENBLUT 'INTRODUCCION' Buenos días, Llevo un tiempo viajando por los caminos, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de los lugareños, siendo testigo de sus historias y mitos, recabando canciones típicas y emocionándome con sus misterios y gestas, inspirandome a su vez para escribir obras nuevas. Por ello, quería iniciar una pequeña recopilación de las distintas historias que he escuchado en mis viajes, algunas misteriosas, otras emocionantes, algunas tristes y otras triunfales, desde la aventura de una niña pequeña hasta la gesta de una fornida guerrera. Con vuestro permiso comienzo, espero que os deleiten mis palabras y acaso... os entretengan. Adryan Drachenblut, Juglar y duelista 'El Árbol Caído' thumb|400px|Árbol fantasía Una pequeña historia escuchada en una tarde de otoño, narrada por una hermosa elfa, druida del Círculo de Cenarión, por supuesto no podré igualar su hermosa voz ni la suave cadencia de sus palabras, más osaré repetir su historia pues me resultó conmovedora. "Érase una vez un árbol que vivía de puntillas sobre el suelo. Este árbol ponía una sonrisa en primavera, cuando brotaban sus tallos, alegría en verano cuando maduraban sus frutos y nostalgia en otoño cuando se iba quedando desnudo. Un invierno vinieron unos hombres serios y lo cortaron. El árbol vio como lo arrancaban de aquel trozo de tierra y lo llevaron. Era un árbol fuerte y valiente, que resistió hasta en su misma muerte, y es que sabía lo que es aguantar el azote de la arena que llevaba el viento y el soplo helado de la noche que congela hasta la savia. No dejó escapar ni una sola queja cuando lo cortaron. Tan sólo cayó de él una pequeña lágrima que fue a caer en el hueco que dejó en la tierra. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero con el paso del tiempo, de aquella lágrima creció otro árbol que también era fuerte. Un día, los hombres que cortaban los árboles, se dieron cuenta de que el árbol nuevo que había crecido, tenía forma de ave. Y quedaron asombrados, porque nunca habían visto cosa igual. Tanto les llamó la atención, que se acercaron a él para cortarlo. Pero antes de dar el primer hachazo, el árbol se echó a volar y sus hojas temblaron como plumas al viento. Los hombres que cortaban árboles avisaron a un cazador. Disparó y cayó muerto el árbol al vuelo, empapando la tierra con las gotas de sangre que manaban de su herida. Al año siguiente una arboleda grande crecía en aquel lugar. Cada gota de sangre había llegado a ser un árbol que se levantaba hacia el cielo con las raíces clavadas en la tierra". Cuando la bella elfa terminó de hablar muchos nos sumimos en silencio, pero un adolescente curioso le preguntó: "¿Quién te ha enseñado ese cuento? " A lo que la elfa respondió tras prender en él sus bellos ojos, musitando suavemente como si fuera la brisa que acariciara las ramas del bosque en derredor: "Mi abuelo era el árbol en forma de ave, al que mataron de un disparo. Yo he nacido de su sangre… " Fue entonces cuando aconteció algo maravilloso, la elfa se inclinó ante nosotros y tras temblar levemente se trasformó en un hermoso pájaro de alas púrpureas, emprendiendo el vuelo con la misma elegancia con que nos contó su historia, y así fue como observé su vuelo y el bosque que nos rodeaba y entendí que hasta las cosas mas pequeñas, tienen su historia... 'El último viaje en Tren' thumb|330px Esta historia fue contada a la luz de las hogueras en la noche de Halloween, no sé si es cierta o no, pero quiero que la escuchéis. "Una mujer solitaria caminaba apesadumbrada por el andén, su larga melena rubia se deslizaba en hermosos bucles por su espalda, enmarcando su rostro angelical. Sus claros ojos azules miraban en derredor, derrochando tal tristeza que hasta la misma tierra temblaba de pena. Escuchó el pitido del tren, convertido en melodía en la distancia... pronto se marcharía de esa ciudad, testigo mudo de su cruel pasado, recuerdo tenebroso de su dolor, le costaría marcharse...pero prefería conservar los buenos recuerdos que luchar contra aquellos otros más terribles. El tren apareció de repente y obligó a la muchacha a volver a la realidad, subió en uno de los vagones y tras desembarazarse del abrigo, oteó por las amplias ventanas hacia la oscuridad del túnel. Pegó sus manos al cristal, ansiando que el mundo caminara ante ella, perder de vista esas tierras, esperando que lo que la aguardara fuera distinto. Una lánguida lágrima se deslizo por su tersa mejilla, no queria sentirse sola nunca más... La soledad había llamado a su puerta y estaba harta de ver su impasible rostro y su mirada fría, que como dos témpanos de hielo se clavaban como cuchillos en su razonamiento... Suspiró al ponerse en marcha el tren, más sus ojos se abrieron asustados... pues allí en el andén, ese rostro... se despegó del cristal con un grito ahogado que no la dejaba respirar... allí si... era él, el rostro de su amado... al que había enterrado dos días antes, aquel que murió bajo el filo siniestro de un asesino anónimo que cercenó su vida en cuestión de segundos, condenando su corazón a una silenciosa agonía. El avanzaba hacia el trén, sus pies sin tocar el suelo, ella cerró los ojos pero nada sirvió, pues al abrirlos allí estaba pegado al cristal mientras movia sus frios e inertes labios, ella gritó. - No!! No puede ser... estas muerto... muerto... muerto!!!- Se dejó caer aturdida en el suelo pues sus piernas le pesaban, enviándole dolorosos calambres de dolor, sus manos atacadas por mil hormigas furiosas... tan aterrorizada que apenas podía respirar... Poco a poco se arrastró hasta salir del compartimento, alzándose y recorriendo angustiada el pasillo, sollozando mientras pedía ayuda... pero ese tren... estaba vacío, los oscuros compartimentos vacíos, y de repente ahí estaba ante ella. Su amado de pie en el pasillo, la miraba fijamente hasta que sus ojos se convitieron en dos puntos blancos, sus labios moviendose en silencio... pero ella no lograba entenderlo. Aterrorizada chilló corriendo hacia el otro lado, gritando entre sollozos. - ¡Por favor! ¿Hay alguien ahi? Ayudenme!!- acabó volviendo a su compartimento, sentandose abrazada a sus piernas mientras murmuraba- Tranquilizate, esto no está pasando, es solo el estrés y la tristeza si... nada más...- Y sin darse cuenta, el pasado entró subrepticiamente en el presente. Abrió su boca y le susurró al oído mientras las frias manos de su amor la abrazaban llevandola consigo a la oscuridad. - Recuerda, recuerda. En la estación... estabas sola. Solo viste a tu amado, pero no había nadie más. Recuerda, recuerda... él está muerto. Lo viste en el suelo de ese callejón, con la sangre goteando de su cuello... Recuerda, recuerda que te arrodillaste a su lado y cogiste su daga... Recuerda, recuerda que te la llevaste a la garganta y cortaste... Recuerda... tu también estas muerta..." 'Leyenda Norteña de Por Qué el Mar Está Salado' thumb|400px Dedicada a nuestros amigos del Clan de Sangre. Cuenta una antigua leyenda vikinga, que Ulfwar, un antiguo jefe de clan, recibió en una ocasión un extraordinario regalo: dos piedras de molino mágicas, llamadas Grotti. Las piedras eran tan pesadas que ninguno de sus hombres podía darles vueltas. Por eso, durante una incursión en territorio Vrikul, trajo a su país como esclavas a dos mujeres gigantes llamadas Menia y Fenia quienes eran las únicas capaces de hacer trabajar el molino. De regreso, ordenó a sus sirvientas que molieran oro, paz y prosperidad. Las mujeres trabajaron alegremente hasta que llenaron los cofres del Jarl de tal forma que la paz y la abundancia reinaron en sus dominios. Pero Ulfwar, que era muy avaro, ni siquiera les permitía descansar, por lo que Menia y Fenia decidieron vengarse: molieron una guerra y provocaron la muerte del Jarl a manos de otro clan norteño. Entonces el nuevo Jarl, soberano del otro clan tomó las piedras y a las sirvientas y las embarcó en su nave, ordenándoles que molieran sal, pues esta era de gran valor en aquel tiempo y ellas así lo hicieron. Solo que el este soberano norteño, no tardó en volverse tan avaricioso como el anterior Jarl Ulfwar y no dejaba descansar a las mujeres. Entonces ellas, como castigo, molieron tal cantidad de sal que su peso hundió el barco. Por eso el agua del mar se volvió salada. 'El Trovador Enamorado' thumb|330px En uno de mis muchos viajes, coincidí en una oscura taberna con una noble Kaldorei, compartimos una copa de vino al amor de la lumbre mientras regalaba mis oídos con esta vieja historia. "Hace mucho tiempo llegó a la ciudad un joven aventurero, colgando de su hombro un viejo laúd, sus cabellos oscuros cuidadosamente aseados, al igual que el resto de su persona. Sus claros ojos verdes obsequiaban miradas lujuriosas a las muchachas, mientras de sus labios se escapaban promesas de amor, lisonjas y alguna que otra sonrisa. Tal caballero se presentaba como el Juglar Simón de Valcourt, con su suave voz narraba historias, unas veces con hermosos finales, otros crueles y atroces... Pero lo mejor era cuando acariciaba las cuerdas de su laúd y deleitaba los oídos de su público con sus baladas de amor. Dicen que muchas damas, de alta y baja alcurnia, pasaron por sus sábanas... todas satisfechas, y alguna que otra enamorada... aunque pronto despechada. Así pasaba nuestro juglar sus días, bebiendo, apostando, cantando y jugando entre las sábanas del lecho. Una tormentosa noche en que los elementos bramaban enfurecidos, agitando las ventanas de la taberna con torrenciales lluvias mientras el viento ululaba a las afueras, una joven elfa entró en la posada. Supo que era elfa, cuando se quitó la capa empapada, agitando sus cabellos del color de la madreselva, dejando ver sus encantadoras orejas puntiagudas. Sentándose en la mesa más alejada, dejando a un lado su arco y su carcaj, fue atendida rauda por la Tabernera, una mujer de edad media, de contundentes formas y un carácter aún mas contundente. Mientras el famoso juglar deshilachaba la historia de rigor, sus ojos no perdían detalle de la hermosa doncella. Su piel pálida y sonrosada, sus ojos serios e insondables, su cuerpo apenas cubierto por unas finas tiras de piel... que dejaban entrever sobre sus turgentes formas un intrincado diseño tatuado de un color verde intenso... Las risas del público le hicieron volver a la realidad, puesto que como un imberbe se había quedado enmudecido observando a la doncella elfa, ésta le sonrió levemente antes de beber de una taza humeante. Volviendo su atención al público terminó la historia, desesperado por conocer en persona a la extraña doncella, más al levantar la mirada descubrió la silla vacía. Con gran pesar recibió su paga y decidió abandonar el lugar, puesto que sabía de sobras que no era digno para esa mujer... en su lecho le esperaba la siempre dispuesta Primrose, mejor una dama de carne y hueso que una de fantasía. Pero el pobre muchacho, al llegar a su chiscón... no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos brillantes, en sus facciones, sus tatuajes... sus largas piernas, sus caderas... la pequeña forma de sus ... La buscó esa noche y las siguientes más no la volvió a ver... desconsolado empezó a perderse en el bosque, su carácter se volvió taciturno... despreciaba a sus conquistas, maltrataba a sus antiguas compañías... hasta tal punto que le echaron del pueblo, hartos de su mal carácter. El joven... apenas una sombra del que fue permaneció entonces en su choza, día tras día, noche tras noche... escribiendo hermosas baladas para su dama de fantasía. Una noche Simón, escuchó un leve sonido... alguien llamaba a su puerta... y por las horas, sí ... seguro que era Magda, la Tabernera que pese a todo se preocupaba de el y a veces le llevaba una marmita con algo de comida. Sonriendo a su pesar se encaminó a la puerta, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a la fuente de su desgracia... su amada... Ésta le sonrió murmurando delicadamente, tan sólo escuchar su voz fue como bálsamo para su corazón fustigado. - ¿Puedes salir un momento, por favor?- el hombre titubeó, pues conocía su aspecto... desgreñado, maloliente... no era como esperaba presentarse para volver a verla... avergonzado dio un paso saliendo de su escondite, pestañeando ya que el sol dañaba sus ojos acostumbrado a las penumbras de su hogar. La elfa le estudió detenidamente, esbozando una leve sonrisa. - Tsk... Estás peor de lo que esperaba... Magda, me comentó de tu extraña enfermedad... y vine a ver si podía ser de ayuda... - con delicadeza descolgó el arco de su hombro, utilizándolo como bastón para apoyarse en el suelo. El joven carraspeó, sin saber que decir, y descubrió que todas las palabras de amor que había escrito le parecían vanas ante su hermosura, a sus ojos acudieron lágrimas de angustia mientras su boca permanecía sellada, su corazón encogido en su pecho, su respiración agitada... hasta que bajó la mirada a sus pies, sin poder soportar por más tiempo la visión de su amada. Una alegre risa, como de unas campanillas regalaron sus oídos. Simón alzó la mirada confuso, dolido... ¿acaso se reía de él?. - Oh venga! ¿No me digas pequeño humano que he silenciado tu verborrea? Dime... donde están tus promesas de amor eterno, donde están tus baladas de ensueño, dime... ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente hermosa para merecerlas?- La elfa le miraba divertida, algo se incendió en el interior del trovador que furioso la espetó. - Eres la más hermosa de las criaturas que he llegado a conocer! Te he buscado por todas partes, he corrido tras tu sombra, he escrito mil versos, he llorado por tu recuerdo y si... claro que te he dedicado promesas de amor eterno... y ahora, que estoy enfermo... ¿vienes a reírte de mí?- - No... pequeño... no me río... por eso he venido...- la elfa le miró en silencio un breve instante antes de continuar hablándole mientras sacaba una flecha de madera plateada de su carcaj- Debes saber, que por tu culpa, muchas mujeres han llorado, han corrido tras tu sombra, han escrito mil versos, han derramado lágrimas suficientes para llenar un océano... y por eso... lanzé mi hechizo sobre ti, para que sintieras en tus huesos... lo que tu mismo has provocado a tantas mujeres.- El retrocedió espantado... ¿un hechizo?... las lágrimas manaron libres por su rostro mientras su mente desquiciada aullaba en silencio, dejándose caer sobre las hojas del bosque la miró suplicante. - Acaba con esto... he aprendido la lección, más no puedo vivir con este tormento... ¡liberame o mátame, te lo ruego!- la elfa sonrió asintiendo, mientras le apuntaba con la flecha, el hombre cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración que sólo se atrevió a soltar cuando sintió el silbido y el impacto de la flecha entre sus rodillas abiertas, cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió la flecha ante sí pero ni rastro de la elfa... - NO!!! VUELVE!!! SI NO ME VAS A MATAR LIBERAME!!! NO PUEDES DEJARME ASI!!!- una voz le susurró a sus espaldas. - Te liberaré... pero no mereces esa flecha...¡sino morir como el cerdo que eres!- antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como le cercenaban la garganta, boqueando ensangrentado cayó de lado, prendiendo la mirada en esos ojos fríos que le observaban al tiempo que su mano empuñaba el cuchillo empapado en sangre. Lentamente exhaló su último aliento, mientras la elfa guardaba la flecha y limpiaba el cuchillo en las ropas del trovador muerto. Echando un último vistazo al cuerpo se permitió una leve sonrisa antes de proseguir su camino, en busca de nuevas presas." Nunca supe si la hermosa Kaldorei que me contó esa historia fue la misma que acabó con la vida de ese hombre, no me atreví a preguntar y ella no lo confirmó, sólo sé que cuando se fue... recogió su arco y su carcaj, lleno de hermosas flechas de madera plateada. 'El Amor y la Locura' thumb|280px Este es un relato, escuchado una vez, en una vieja cantina de un pueblo olvidado. Cuentan que una vez se reunieron en un lugar de la tierra todos los sentimientos y cualidades de los hombres, pasado el tiempo cuando el Aburrimiento había bostezado por tercera vez, La Locura como siempre tan loca, les propuso: -¿Vamos a jugar al escondite? La Intriga levantó la ceja intrigada y La Curiosidad sin poder contenerse preguntó: -¿Al escondite? ¿Y cómo es eso? La Locura se levantó saltando emocionada mientras iba explicando a voz en grito: - ¡Es un juego¡- soltó una risilla apoyándose en el árbol más cercano mientras seguía explicando- yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar, desde uno a un millón mientras vosotros os escondéis y cuando termine de contar, os iré a encontrar... el primero que encuentre entonces ocupará mi lugar y volveremos a jugar.... - El entusiasmo bailó secundado por La Euforia. La Alegría dio tantos saltos que terminó por convencer a La Duda, e incluso a La Apatía, a la que nunca le interesaba nada. Pero no todos quisieron participar, La Verdad prefirió no esconderse. ¿Para qué? si al final siempre la encontraban. La Soberbia opinó que era un juego muy !@#$% (En el fondo lo que le molestaba era que la idea no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella) y La Cobardía prefirió no arriesgarse... Decididos, La Locura comenzó a contar: Uno, Dos, Tres... La primera en esconderse fue La Pereza, que como siempre se dejó caer tras la primera piedra del camino. La Fe subió al cielo y La Envidia se escondió tras la sombra del Triunfo que con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto. La Generosidad casi no alcanzaba a esconderse, cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para cada uno de sus amigos, que si ¿un lago cristalino?: Ideal para La Belleza. Que si ¿la hendija de un árbol?: Perfecto para La Timidez. Que si ¿el vuelo de una mariposa?: Lo mejor para La Voluptuosidad. Que si ¿una ráfaga de viento?: Magnífica para La Libertad. Así terminó por ocultarse en un rayito de sol. El egoísmo, en cambio, encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio, ventilado, cómodo... pero sólo para él. La Mentira se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (Mentira, en realidad se escondió detrás del arco iris) y La Pasión y El Deseo en el Centro de los Volcanes. El Olvido... se me olvidó donde se escondió... pero eso no es importante. Cuando La Locura contaba, El Amor aún no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todo se encontraba ocupado... hasta que divisó un rosal y enternecido decidió esconderse entre sus flores. Un millón; contó La Locura y comenzó a buscar. La primera en salir fue La Pereza sólo a tres pasos de una piedra. Después se escuchó a La Fe discutiendo con Dios sobre Teología, y La Pasión y El Deseo los sintió en el vibrar de los volcanes. En un descuido encontró a La Envidia y claro, así pudo deducir dónde estaba El Triunfo. El Egoísmo no tuvo ni que buscarlo ya que él solito salió disparado de su escondite que había resultado ser un nido de avispas. De tanto caminar sintió sed y al acercarse al lago descubrió a La Belleza y con La Duda resultó más fácil todavía, pues la encontró sentada sobre una cerca sin decidir aún de qué lado esconderse. Así fue encontrando a todos, El Talento entre la hierba fresca, a La Angustia en una oscura cueva, a La Mentira detrás del arco iris... (mentira, si ella estaba en el fondo del océano) y hasta El Olvido... que ya se le había olvidado que estaba jugando al escondite, pero sólo el amor no aparecía por ningún sitio. La Locura buscó detrás de cada árbol, bajo cada arroyuelo del planeta, en la cima de las montañas y cuando estaba por darse por vencida divisó un rosal y las rosas... y tomó una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto un doloroso grito se escuchó: las espinas habían herido los ojos del Amor: La Locura no sabía qué hacer para disculparse, lloró, imploró, pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo. Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó al escondite en la tierra: El Amor es ciego y La Locura siempre lo acompaña 'De la Paz y de la Guerra' thumb En mis viajes he visto muchas cosas, entre ellas... a un Maestro enseñando a sus alumnos no sólo a cultivar su cuerpo, sus reflejos sino también el control de sus emociones, esta historia la escuche de un anciano maestro: "Según cuenta un antiguo relato pandaren, un belicoso muchacho desafió en una ocasión a un maestro en artes marciales a que le explicara el concepto de cielo e infierno. Pero el monje respondió con desdén: "No eres más que un patán. ¡No puedo perder el tiempo con individuos como tú!". Herido en lo más profundo de su ser, el joven se dejó llevar por la ira, desenvainó su espada y gritó: "Podría matarte por tu impertinencia". "Eso", repuso el monje con calma, "es el infierno". Desconcertado al percibir la verdad en lo que el maestro le señalaba con respecto a la furia que lo dominaba, el joven guerrero se serenó, envainó la espada y se inclinó, agradeciendo al monje la lección. "Y eso", añadió el monje, "es el cielo". La paz interior se halla cuando el que la busca deja de hacerlo, no por haberla encontrado, sino por descubrir que siempre estuvo con él y no fuera de él 'Amor Sin Condiciones' thumb|225px Esta historia la escuché de labios de un anciano caballero que encontré en el Cuartel de Arroyo Este. "Hace mucho tiempo en Villadorada, vivía una muchacha de familia humilde. Todos los muchachos del lugar bebían los vientos por ella, pues ciertamente era muy hermosa. Su nívea tez contrastaba con sus oscuros cabellos negros como ala de cuervo, que enmarcaban unas dulces facciones dignas de una reina, sus claros ojos color esmeralda reflejaban su alegre carácter y su dulce voz hacia las delicias de cuantos la escuchaban por las noches en la Posada del Orgullo del León. Un joven noble, destinado a servir en el Cuartel de Arroyo Este, descubrió su belleza una noche en que acompaño a sus amigos a la posada y quedó como el resto prendado de ella. Más, a diferencia de los demás, no se desanimaba ante las negativas de la dama, con paciencia y numerosas muestras de amor, acabó derritiendo el corazón de la dama. Ambos pasaban el mayor tiempo posible juntos, prometiéndose amor eterno, más como en todas las historias, parecía que la muchacha se había cansado de su idilio pues comenzó a evitar a su pareja, tanto es así que dejó incluso de salir de su casa recluyéndose en ésta. Pero nuestro enamorado se armó de paciencia, decidió dejarle un poco de espacio, no agobiarla pues pensaba que la muchacha acabaría volviendo. Pero cuando no pudo soportarlo más fue a su encuentro, la buscó en su casa y descubrió la razón de su alejamiento. La joven, había sido brutalmente agredida, no sólo había sido deshonrada sino que le habían marcado la cara desfigurando su hermosura. Él la tomo entre sus brazos, le susurro palabras de amor, le beso una a una sus amargas lágrimas recorriendo con sus titubeantes labios la horrible marca que cruzaba su rostro. Pero la muchacha le acabó dando la espalda, pues no se sentía merecedora de su amor. Con el corazón roto por la ira y la tristeza, el enamorado fue expulsado del lado de su amada. Pero, al tiempo la muchacha recibió una carta de su enamorado, explicándole que había sido herido terriblemente tras una batalla quedándose ciego. En la carta le suplicaba que volviera con él, puesto que la necesitaba. Ella finalmente aceptó ya que él no la iba a poder ver. Pasó el tiempo y a pesar de su desgracia demostraron a cuantos les visitaban que el amor puede con todo, la muchacha finalmente se había aceptado a si misma y él... simplemente necesitaba extender la mano para saber que estaba a su vera. Pasó el tiempo y ellos eran los mas felices del mundo. Ella envejeció y finalmente murió sin que su marido ni el médico pudieran remediarlo, sus vecinos acudieron para ayudarle a enterrar a su amada esposa, dejándole después apenados en su doloroso duelo, musitando con quedas voces: "pobre el esposo está ciego y la necesitaba tanto, ahora ¿quién le cuidará a el?" Al día siguiente, se celebró una misa solemne en su recuerdo, todos observaban al hombre extrañados pues no necesito ayuda en ningún momento, casi como si pudiera ver. Entonces un compañero le pregunto "¿no que estabas ciego?" A lo que él respondió con una sonrisa amarga: "No, nunca lo estuve pero si no le decía que me había quedado ciego... ella nunca habría aceptado casarse conmigo... y yo la amo" El caballero de grises cabellos me miró mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su arrugada mejilla. "Recuerda chiquilla, esa frase sin sentido que dice que si amas algo, debes dejarlo ir... no le hagas caso, si amas algo, cuídalo, ámalo, protégelo... pero nunca lo dejes ir. Y es que cuando amas de verdad a alguien, no te importa su apariencia, sus circunstancias y haces todo lo que esta en tu mano para que permanezca a tu lado... sin importar los sacrificios que debas hacer". Así fue como Sir Thomas MacCallan me contó un breve retazo de su historia, y como aprendí que el amor halla sus caminos, aunque sea a través de senderos por donde ni los lobos se atreverían a seguir su presa 'Breves historias Navideñas' A continuación recopilo una serie de historias inspiradas en la navidad, algunas cuentan el origen de una tradición y otras simplemente nos inspiran a seguir con el espíritu de concordia de esta festividad a lo largo de todo el año 'El origen de la tradición del Muérdago' thumb Esta historia se la escuché cierta vez a una muchacho norteño con quien compartí una buena jarra de Hidromiel, debo decir que el ambiente era el idóneo para contar historias dado que fuera la ventisca bramaba todo su furor contra las viejas paredes de aquella taberna en que nos refugiamos. Todo comenzó tras tomarnos la segunda jarra momento en que señaló las ramitas de muérdago que adornaban la sala. - Cuidado donde te sientas querida, o recibirás el beso de mas de uno de esos galanes- al girarme distinguí a tres hombretones con aspecto rudo que nos miraban con lujuria ante lo cual me cuidé mucho de tomar asiento al lado de él, libre de muérdago e intrigada le pregunté sobre esa antigua tradición a lo que me respondió- hay muchas historias y leyendas al respecto pero en mi pueblo cuentan, que Loken siempre había envidiado a Hodir y más cuando éste tuvo dos hijos como Thorim y Baldr. En este caso, Loken, envidioso de Baldr de quien se decía que había heredado de su madre el poder de ver cosas en sueños, de la premonición y un gran atractivo, comenzó a maquinar su destrucción. La esposa de Hodir, vio en sus sueños la muerte de su hijo bienamado y suplicándole que hiciera algo para protegerle. Finalmente en su sabiduría, el viejo Hodir junto a su esposa confeccionó una lista nombrando todos los medios posibles que podrían matar a Baldr. Con ella Hodir vagó por todos los rincones del mundo haciendo jurar a todos los de la lista que no matarían a su hijo. Todos lo juraron menos uno, que dicen que era demasiado pequeño y al que no dieron importancia, éste era el muérdago. Loken resentido contra Hodir y los demás, maquinó su venganza, vagando por el mundo en busca de aquél que no había prometido matar a Baldr. Pero no encontró nada, pero taimado como era decidió acudir disfrazado de una vieja anciana a la vera de la reina Frigga y no cesó de molestarla hasta que le reveló que la única cosa que no le prometió no lastimar a su hijo fue el muérdago. Loken salió y se dirigió al bosque, cogió una gran rama de muérdago e hizo una flecha de ella. Como su madre había hecho prometer a toda criatura o arma que no dañaría a Baldr, éste, creyéndose invulnerable a todo, ideó un juego: pidió a los demás guerreros que le arrojaran cuantos objetos dañinos quisieran, y nada lograba herirlo. Durante el juego, Loken le dio la flecha hecha de muérdago a un anciano guerrero ciego y le ayudo a disparar el arco. La flecha de muérdago le atravesó el pecho y Baldr murió en el acto. thumb Frigga, su madre, oró durante tres días sin resultado, tiempo en que la tierra se volíó fría y oscura pues todas las cosas vivientes sentían pena por Frigga. Finalmente sus lágrimas se convirtieron en las bayas blancas del muérdago devolviendo con estas bayas a la vida a su hijo. Agradecida por la vida de Baldr, besó a todos los aldeanos bajo el muérdago y proclamó que todos los que se besaran debajo del muérdago estarían a salvo de cualquier daño. Y de ahí viene la vieja tradición de por qué nos besamos bajo el muérdago, para protegernos y ayudarnos a salir de los trances de la vida, así como a besarse cuando se pasa bajo el muérdago... como ahora- y es que el muchacho había aprovechado mi embelesamiento para hacerse con una ramita de muérdago que alzó sobre nuestras cabezas, no pude negarme pues me pareció justo otorgarle un beso, a cambio de tan bella historia. 'La leyenda del Padre Invierno' thumb|250px Muchas son las historias del origen del Padre Invierno, en este caso os ofrezco dos versiones, una de los recios hombres del norte y otra de tierras sureñas. * Versión Norteña Cuenta la leyenda que Thorim fiero guerrero y dueño del rayo, sentía una especial predilección por los campesinos y la gente común. Su aspecto jovial y amigable, de contextura fuerte y con una larga barba rojiza. Unos dicen que su elemento era el rayo y otros que también podía manejar el fuego a su antojo. El retumbar y rugido del trueno se decía que era causado por el paso de su carroza, porque solo el entre los más poderosos guerreros jamás monto a caballo pero conducía una carroza tirada por dos poderosos carneros de Loch Modan (llamados Cracker y Gnasher). Cuenta la leyenda que un pequeño pueblecito al norte en el Fiordo Aquilonal, era asediado por incontables hordas de criaturas pútridas, éstos rezaban a los titanes para que les enviaran ayuda puesto que a pesar de la ayuda de algunos enanos norteños, eran demasiado pocos para defenderse. El Titan atravesó la oscura tierra llenando la noche de luz con sus rayos, luchando contra esas criaturas no muertas y liberando al pueblo de su amenaza. Al acercarse al poblado, todos le miraban con un temor reverencial, postrándose ante él mientras le daban las gracias agradecidos. Sólo una pequeña niña, se escapó de brazos de sus padres y abrazándose a su pierna con fuerza lloró de dicha. Este hecho ablando el recio corazón del guerrero, quien tomo a la niña en brazos y decidió ayudar a su pueblo. Dicen las historias que cuando Thorim se sintió satisfecho volvió a su palacio, pero que una vez al año se dirigía hasta este poblado y mientras todos dormían, procuraba dejar en cada casa aquello que mas necesitaban, comida, medicinas y en algunos casos, un pequeño juguete para los niños. De ahí nació la leyenda del Padre Invierno, según los norteños, cuando durante la noche mas oscura del año, podemos observar a Thorim surcando los cielos en su carroza, repartiendo un poco de calor a los más necesitados. * Versión Sureña thumb|250px Cuenta la leyenda que Nicolás, era hijo de una familia acomodada y creció bajo los tirantes deseos de sus padres. Su padre deseaba que siguiera sus pasos comerciales abriendo nuevas rutas comerciales desde el Puerto de Menethil o Ventormenta, mientras su madre pretendía que fuera sacerdote como su tío. Una horrible enfermedad, la peste, solucionó su dilema, al llevarse a sus padres, mientras trataban de ayudar a los enfermos de la ciudad de Ventormenta. El muchacho, conmovido con la desgraciada situación de su gente ante semejante enfermedad, repartió sus bienes entre los necesitados y partió hacia la Abadía de Villanorte para vivir con su tío y ordenarse como sacerdote, cosa que logró a los 19 años. Su mítica fama de repartidor de obsequios se basa en un pequeño incidente, que cuenta que un empobrecido hombre padre de tres hijas, no podía casarlas por no tener la dote necesaria, al carecer las muchachas de la dote parecían condenadas a ser "solteronas". Enterado de esto, Nicolás le entregó, al obtener la edad de casarse, una bolsa llena de monedas de oro a cada una de ellas. Se cuenta que todo esto fue hecho en secreto por el sacerdote quien entraba por una ventana y ponía la bolsa de oro dentro de los calcetines de las niñas, que colgaban sobre la chimenea para secarlos. Así mismo, era sabido que calmaba su espíritu trabajando la madera de tal suerte que al final del año tenía en su habitación una increíble colección de pequeños juguetes de madera, y llegada la noche más oscura del año, sin mediar palabra recogía todos y dirigiéndose a las aldeas aledañas repartía estos juguetes entre los más necesitados dejándolos ante sus puertas. Así mismo, otra parte de los juguetes los dejaba en el Orfanato de Ventormenta, con la gratitud de la supervisora de huérfanos Ruiseñor. Nicolás hacia todo esto en secreto, puesto que no buscaba recompensas por ello, pero no cabe duda que la Señora Ruiseñor. Pasados los años Nicolás murió, pero apenado por no poder seguir repartiendo regalos se lo confesó a un novicio, quien apenado rezó fervientemente por su alma. Pues era uno de los muchos huérfanos que vieron sus vidas animadas por sus regalos. Fue tal su fervor que la Luz se apiadó del alma de Nicolás convirtiéndolo en lo que conocemos hoy, el Padre Invierno para que siguiera alegrando los corazones de todos y que se mantuviera la esperanza en tiempos oscuros. 'Un Cuento Algo Distinto' A continuación os dejo con una interpretación de un célebre cuento, a veces las cosas no son como nos las cuentan... '' "La joven observó a su público sonriente, con lentitud comenzó a tocar una suave melodía con su lira al tiempo que modulaba su voz para atrapar con su cadencia la atención del grupo de aventureros que la observaba al amor de la lumbre del campamento. ''- Me habéis pedido que os cuente una pequeña historia y siguiendo vuestros deseos así lo haré, os deleitaré con una historia que escuché de una vieja mercader, allá por los caminos en una noche como esta...-'' con una leve inclinación, comenzó a contar la historia, mientras varios pares de ojos se fijaban en ella, las conversaciones se apagaban y el silencio se iba extendiendo entre las tiendas. "Hace mucho tiempo, en Villaoscura, acontecieron ciertos hechos que para algunos no son más que un cuento y para otros es una vieja leyenda. Cuentan que una tarde apareció en la ciudad una bella joven en avanzado estado de gestación, con las ropas ajadas tras recorrer descalza el Bosque del Ocaso. Cuentan que surgió de entre los oscuros árboles retorcidos, con la mirada perdida y balbuceando extrañas palabras... cuentan los que presenciaron tal aparición que la niebla se arremolinaba a su paso con lentos movimientos como si hubiera sido parte de ella... La joven fue atendida por la comadrona del lugar, y pasadas unas semanas, al fin trajo a su hijita al mundo. Agradecida a la comunidad, se acomodó en una vieja choza que se encontraba en las afueras, y con mimo y cuidado creo un hogar decente para ella y su hijita. La chiquilla mientras tanto fue creciendo, asombrando a su madre con su extraño don. Desde pequeña el pueblo murmuraba puesto que nació sin emitir sonido alguno, una niña que nunca derramaba una lágrima y que observaba todo con atención. Su melena cobriza contrastaba con su pálida tez, sus claros ojos ambarinos reflejaban una sabiduría impropia de una niña pequeña, sus rasgos suaves y delicados eran la comidilla del pueblecito, mientras a su madre la miraban con desdén puesto que de todos era conocido que aquella chiquilla no tenía un padre. thumb|450px Así, ambas, madre e hija vivían en la casa más alejada colindante con el oscuro bosque, bañada por las sinuosas nieblas del anochecer, mecida por los ruidos del bosque al que la niña no temía puesto que era su jardín de juegos. Mientras su madre atendía con una media sonrisa a las mujeres que en público la maldecían, vendiéndoles pomadas, pociones y elixires de extraños colores. La pequeña se internaba en el bosque recogiendo las hierbas que su madre le enseñara, recorriendo los senderos y observando como las arañas creaban sus obras maestras, como los grandes Huargos cazaban a sus presas... La niña poco a poco fue haciéndose más solitaria, prefiriendo la compañía de la oscuridad del bosque que a las madres y los niños que se burlaban de ella. Pasaron nueve años en que ambas disfrutaron de su muta compañía, la madre enseñando todos sus conocimientos a la pequeña, la hija asombrando a su madre con su don y sus descubrimientos... pero como en toda historia algo sucedió, la tragedia llamó a su puerta y nada volvió a ser como antes. Una tarde de otoño, poco antes de las primeras nevadas, la joven madre escuchó el sordo rumor de los caballos, los gritos y las maldiciones que venían del camino del pueblo. Con temor se asomó a las ventanas y descubrió lo que más temía, un grupo de caballeros de radiantes armaduras encabezaban una marabunta compuesta por sus vecinos. Soltando un grito de alarma, recogió en una manta algo de comida y haciendo un petate se lo tendió a su hija, al tiempo que abría una de las ventanas traseras y la ayudaba a salir por ella. ''- ¡Corre! ¡No mires atrás!! ¡En cuanto pueda me reuniré contigo mi vida!!! ¡Corre por lo que más quieras y no vengas hasta que yo te llame!!- la niña sollozaba mirando a su madre sin comprender, la mujer angustiada esbozó una media sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a la niña- ¡Corre querida, en seguida estoy contigo, busca un buen escondite que ahora me reúno contigo!- '' La niña asintió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas dispuesta a encontrar un buen lugar para que su madre estuviera orgullosa. Corrió sin parar hasta que escuchó el primer grito desgarrador. Con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho volvió temblorosa sobre sus pasos, agazapándose entre los matorrales, desde donde se asomó con cuidado... y su corazón se paró al presenciar la más horrible de las visiones. Ante ella, veía a su madre, en brazos de dos hombres armados, mientras un tercero caminaba hasta un árbol cercano. Con calmada parsimonia, colocó la cuerda alrededor de una rama del árbol, y preparó la lazada volviéndose con una torva mirada hacia la mujer, que sollozaba y se debatía entre los brazos de los otros caballeros. ''- Dinos dónde está la bruja, dinos dónde se escondió la hija del demonio... y tu alma sera purgada y salvada de los fuegos viles del infierno- '' El caballero que pronunció tales amenazas la miraba con desdén desde lo alto de su montura. ''-¡¡Por los dioses!! Es sólo una niña! ¡No es una bruja... dejadla en paz!-'' ''- ¡Blasfemias! Sólo existe la Luz Sagrada, maldita seas tú y la simiente de tu vientre... no importa, la encontraremos y correrá tu misma suerte.-'' Con un gesto ordenó a los hombres que procedieran, estos sin inmutarse arrastraron a la joven doncella hasta el árbol, a pesar de sus gritos, sus sollozos, sus súplicas... sus ojos desencajados de terror descubrieron el rostro de su hija, negando histérica pronunció unas palabras en su idioma secreto, dirigidas a la pequeña... La marabunta se apartó asustada, pensando seguramente que pronunciaba un maleficio, pero la risa del caballero les enardeció y más aún sus crueles palabras. ''- ¡Bruja! ¡Así te delatas, escupe las palabras en la lengua de tu blasfemo dios! ¡Que la Luz se apiade de tu alma!- '' sin mediar palabra los caballeros pasaron la lazada por el delgado cuello de la muchacha y tiraron los tres de la cuerda elevando su cuerpo convulso en el aire. thumb La niña se mordió las manos para no gritar, pues en sus oídos aun resonaban las palabras de aviso de su madre : ''"No grites mi vida, no les des el placer de matarte, ¡Vive! pues será mi mayor venganza!" Observó estremecida desde su escondite como su madre pataleaba en el aire, gorgoteando en busca de aire hasta que finalmente su lengua hinchada afloro a sus mandíbulas encajadas, y su cuerpo permanecía balanceándose sin vida. Los caballeros afianzaron la cuerda y con persignándose se alejaron de la ajusticiada, sus vecinos poco a poco se alejaron mirando con repugnancia la escena, el caballero sonriendo recogió una de las antorchas y la tiró al interior de la casa iniciando el incendio que destruiría el hogar de la niña. Con una leve mirada en torno ordenó montar a los demás. ''- Vámonos, se encargarán de la niña los animales salvajes y si no la primera nevada dará buena cuenta de esa bruja.-'' Finalmente... cuando de las llamas no quedaban más que rescoldos, cuando la noche cerrada era mudo testigo del horror acontecido, la pequeña se atrevió a salir con pasos vacilantes, sus ojos fijos en los pies descalzos de su madre, con un pequeño sollozo se abrazó a la fría carne de su madre... Así permaneció no se sabe cuanto hasta que un gruñido entre la maleza la hizo girarse asustada... poco a poco unas sombras se deslizaron de las lindes del bosque rodeándola mientras secos chasquidos la amedrentaban. thumb|400px La niña les miró uno a uno... a esas bestias de enormes garras, alargadas orejas y grandes fauces babeantes, hasta distinguir al líder de la manada. Alzando la cabeza le miró enfrentando sus miradas, ambos permanecieron así unos largos minutos estudiándose como viejos amigos. Finalmente el gran lobo se acercó a unos centímetros de ella y con lentitud pasó una rasposa lengua por su mejilla, enjugando su llanto. La niña suspiró y alzando la mano enterró sus pequeños dedos en la pelambrera del Huargo, después se giró mirando por última vez a su madre, y con renovada ira se encaramó al lomo de la bestia. Mirando a sus hermanos de camada, la niña hablo lentamente. ''- Me conocéis puesto que he corrido a vuestro lado por nuestros bosques, soy una de los vuestros y ahora...- '' alzó sus ambarinos ojos al rostro amoratado de su madre antes de continuar- '' al igual que yo os acompañé en vuestra caza... vosotros me acompañaréis en la mía. Cazaré a quienes nos cazaron, beberé la sangre de aquellos que me arrebataron la mía, les arrancaré sus corazones como han hecho con el mío... y cuando no quede ni uno de ellos con vida, os pagaré con la mía. '' Así, acompañada de sus hermanos, la niña se internó en el bosque... y cuando alcanzó la madurez y pudo adoptar en plenitud su verdadera forma... cumplió su venganza... pero eso... es otra historia que será contada en otro momento" Con un leve rasgar de cuerdas terminó la sombría tonada inclinándose levemente ante su audiencia, que la observaba absorta aún, de entre la multitud surgió una temblorosa voz. ''- La niña... era una huargen ¿no?- '' ''- Así es, su padre por desgracia corrió la misma suerte que su madre, por eso ella se mantenía alejada del pueblo. Ahora yo os pregunto... ¿Quiénes eran los verdaderos monstruos?... '' Con un leve sonrisa la juglar desapareció entre las sombras, tras hacerse con las monedas que le dieran, saliendo de la taberna y caminando entre las callejuelas, hasta que una figura se interpuso en su camino. ''- ¿Te has divertido?- '' la joven soltó un suspiro al reconocer la voz- ''- ¡No me des esos sustos! ¿¡Tu sabes la cantidad de desalmados que corren por estas calles!?-'' la figura soltó una leve risilla mientras echaba la capucha hacia atrás, dejando ver sus ambarinos ojos enmarcados por una melena pelirroja. ''- Demasiado bien me temo, ¿sabes? Las cosas no fueron exactamente así como la cuentas...-'' la juglar la miro sonriente. ''- Lo sé... pero ¿queda más dramático no? si les cuento que aquella noche diste caza a esos caballeros y que tus amigos y tu os disteis un festín con sus huesos... no quedarías como la víctima del relato, y eso, no vende querida.-'' Ambas estallan en carcajadas, mientras se encaminan por la callejuela al encuentro de sus camaradas, y quien sabe si la mayor, no encuentra un aperitivo por el camino... " thumb|700px Pd: A todos los que llegasteis a leer hasta el final, muchas gracias, espero que os haya entretenido esta versión especial de Caperucita. :P '' Derechos de Autor ''Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons. Queda prohibido su uso para fines comerciales, así como la aplicación total o parcial sin permiso expreso de la autora. Si citáis algún fragmento, por favor, no olvidéis nunca poner el autor y la fuente de referencia. ¡Muchas gracias! Publicaciones by Nissa Audun is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 4.0 Internacional License. Publicaciones de Adryan Drachenblut, Juglar y Duelista thumb|left|Adryan Druchenblut, Juglar de Azeroth Categoría:Biblioteca Categoría:Librería del sueño